


Handcuffs

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"Hey! Love your Shameless works sooo much! Thanks for them! If you`re taking pronpts, how about this one: I`d love to read about some really hot sex scene with tied/handcuffed Mickey or Ian - if it doesn`t repel you ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

Mickey moaned into the kiss he was sharing with Ian and moved to straddle him, completely ignoring the movie they were supposed to be watching. Neither boy had managed to watch an entire movie in weeks because every time they sat down on the couch together it somehow ended in a full on make out session.

Ian pulled away from Mickey’s mouth to move down to the older boy’s neck, sucking and biting. Mickey threw his head back and ground down against Ian’s crotch as he moved his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt, running them over his chest and fucking amazing abs.

"Bedroom, let’s..bedroom Ian.” Mickey gasped out, standing up and pulling Ian along with him in a rush. Once in their room, Mickey slammed the door behind them and started stripping. “C’mon man, take your fucking cloths off.” He said when he realized Ian was just staring at him, not making any move to undress, while Mickey was already in nothing but his boxers.

Ian slowly peeled his shirt up over his head, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend, a focused and smoldering expression on his face. He ran his hands down his chest and stomach sensually-obviously a move he picked up at the club-and unbuttoned his pants, unzipped painstakingly slowly before sliding them off. Mickey had to remind himself to breathe while Ian stared at him with so much heat as he finally hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and dropped them as well.

"Fuck, if I knew I was getting a show I would’a brought some ones." Mickey said breathlessly, marveling at the beautiful boy in front of him. Ian didn’t bother to reply, instead he moved forward to press himself against Mickey and kiss the top off his head down the side of his face till their lips met. Mickey sighed and brought his hand to the back of the taller boys head to capture him there, but Ian made a noise of disapproval and moved the hand back to Mickey’s side.

"Don’t move. At all." Ian growled out before pressing his lips to Mickey’s jaw then neck, making a trail down to one of his nipples. He licked it lightly once then sucked hard, rewarded with a moan from Mickey, he moved on to the other one to do the same. He continued down his boyfriend’s stomach until he got to the edge of Mickey’s boxers and looked up with a wicked grin. He kept eye contact as he pulled them down and licked the tip of the older boy’s dick. Mickey’s breathe hitched and he thought he must have died and went to heaven. The sight of Ian- gorgeous, freckled, amazing ian-looking up at him through his lashes, mouth slowly enclosing his dick was the most beautiful sight he could ever hope to witness. 

Ian flattened his tongue and took all of Mickey into his mouth, when he started bobbing his head Mickey whined and balled his fists. It took all his willpower not to grab onto Ian’s hair or shoulders, anything. Then Ian moaned and Mickey could feel it in his entire body, he brought his hand up to hold onto Ian’s hair-fuck his orders, Mickey could do what he wanted.

Ian automatically pulled off and stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest, standing so close but not close enough to touch. Mickey tried to bring them closer by stepping forward but Ian just took a step back, raising his eyebrows in a challenge.

"Ian, c’mon." Mickey pleaded. "I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself." The younger boy smirked and moved to search for something in the dresser. "Ian?" Mickey said tentatively. 

"Yeah you will keep your hands to yourself. Get on the bed." Ian said as he found what he was looking for and turned back to Mickey. 

"My handcuffs?" Mickey asked in surprise. "You gonna handcuff me firecrotch?"

"Yeah, If you’ll let me." Ian said, his excited puppy dog face replacing the dark expression he had been wearing since they entered the bedroom. "You wanna?" 

"Fuck yeah, tough guy." Mickey said, climbing onto the bed and waiting. Ian grinned and followed, planting a quick kiss to Mickey’s lips before placing the handcuffs around one of Mickey’s wrists then motioning for his boyfriend to lift his arms up, he snakes the cuffs around a pole in the headboard and cuffed Mickey’s other wrist. "This get you going firecrotch?" Mickey asked, amusement clear on his face.

"Mmmm." Was the only response Ian gave before he pushed Mickey’s legs into a position he deemed acceptable, knees bent and feet planted on the bed. He settled himself between them and licked up the length of Mickey’s dick once before moving down to lick across his asshole.

"Fffuuuck." Mickey moaned. Ian took that as plenty of encouragement and proceeded to spend the next few minutes sucking and licking on the spot, before sticking his tongue in to move in and out. "Ohh man, fucking perfect. God." Mickey praised as he balled his fists in the sheets and arched his back.

"Where’s the lube and condoms?" Ian asked as he pulled away and got of the bed to grab them. "Oh, found them." He said when he spotted them on the floor next to the bed. He jumped back on to the bed and moved to where he had been before but didn’t make any move to touch his boyfriend. He just stared at Mickey, spread out on the bed, sweaty and disheveled and admired it all. He felt like the luckiest person in the world.

"Yo, the fuck are you doing, get on with it." Mickey barked out. Ian chuckled and spread a bit of lube onto two of his fingers before positioning them at Mickey’s entrance and sliding them in. "Shit, yeah." Mickey said, completely forgetting his irritation from moments before. Ian kept moving his fingers in and out, spreading them to opening them to help stretch his boyfriend until Mickey started straining against his handcuffs and muttering about red headed assholes who take forever to get it in.

Ian rolled his eyes and opened the condom, slid it on. He covered Mickey’s body with his own, hands on either side of Mickey’s head to hold himself up, lined himself up and pushed in all the way in one swift motion. Mickey’s eyes rolled back and he made a whimpering sound. Ian moved his lips down to Mickey’s ear to whisper, ‘You good?’ to which Mickey’s answer was wrapping his legs around Ian’s back and moaning.It started out fast, Ian pounding in roughly until a faint whisper of ‘Fuck, I love you.’ escaped Mickey’s mouth and Ian stopped completely. 

"What?" The younger boy asked, not even sure he’d actually heard what he thought he had.

"Ay, don’t stop, what the hell?" Mickey said, avoiding Ian’s eyes.

"Say it again." Ian demanded. "And look at me." Mickey sighed and turned his head back to meet Ian’s gaze.

"Alright alright. I said I love you." Mickey mumbled and after that Ian’s thrusts were slow and he never took his eyes off his boyfriend. When they’d both cum and Ian was taking off the cuffs, he pulled the smaller boy into his arms.

"I love you too." He said.


End file.
